Beautifully Insane
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: Wally is a ladies man, we all know that. But, out of nowhere, a girl comes into his life and she's sorta' crazy, and of course, she's an evil little mastermind. KF/OC One-Shot Songfic


Beautifully Insane

Summary: Wally is a ladies man, we all know that. But, out of nowhere, a girl comes into his life and she's insane, and of course, she's an evil little mastermind. KF/OC One-Shot Songfic

Rating: Rated T For Tulips, Such A Pretty Little Flower.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" Or Young Justice. Just The Mad Hatter.

What The Radio Says: "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" By Sammy Kershaw

(Also, The Fact That The Song Part Of This Songfic Is "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" Is Supposed To Be A Joke XD)

(And MAN! Over 5 Stories In A Matter Of 2 Days? I DIDN'T THINK I HAD IT IN ME! XD)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kid Flash smirked at the girl on top of him, using her legs to prevent him from running and her hands firmly holding his wrists. Her white top-hat had been lost in the training exercise, she was panting and sweating slightly (not much, though), and her blonde hair was already a mess.

Can you blame Wally for getting dirty thoughts from this?

"Why, hello beautiful~" he flashed a grin the girl his opponent

**We Go Out To A Party Somewhere**

She smiled back at him, still panting a bit too much to respond.

"Good job Hatress!" Black Canary called out at the two volunteers, "Go hit the showers everyone!"

"Want to share a shower with me?" KF smirked flirtingly, after the girl was off of him

**The Moment We Walk In The Door**

The girl, the Mad Hattress as she was formally called (everyone just called her Hattress though), looked at him curiously, not understanding what he was saying after retrieving her top-hat.

Before he could elaborate further, he felt Robin, the Boy Wonder of Excellent Timing, smacking him up the head, "That's nasty, KF."

Robin looked back at Hattress, who was still staring at Wally curiously, "You go to the women's showers with Artemis and Megan, Hattress. I'll take care of Kid Mouth."

**People Stop And Everybody Stares**

The girl smiled widely, though it was obvious she still didn't understand anything, ran off to catch up with her fellow female teammates, waving as she called, "Wait up!"

Robin bent down to the older teammate, frowning through his sunglasses, "Not cool, dude."

"What?" Kid Flash whined

"Okay, first time we meet her, you get her to stop talking proper English—"

"Which everyone thanked me for, by the way."

"And you get along with her GREAT,"

"Still do in my opinion."

"And then you ruin the aster atmosphere around you too, by doing that trash to her! What's up with you, man?"

Wally shrugged, standing up as he walked to the showers, "Nothing's up with me." He frowned, "She's just too dense."

**She Don't Know What They're Staring For**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful (Never Crossed Her Mind)**

_Wally sighed as he looked at the city of Central City on his mentor's, just leaning next to some tree. The "Young Justice" member was thinking about how to get around the fact that Flash had forced him off his video games, telling him to go play outside like a "good" kid._

_He stuck his tongue out._

_WHY couldn't he just get one of hand-helds and play on IT outside? That would be compromising, but NOOOOOOOOO. The world just HAD to go by Flash's rules, if he could Kid Flash knew that Flash could he would make every kid in the world play outside all day with something stupid and stone-age like-like... a JUMP ROPE or something._

_He sighed and fell onto his back._

_"Stupid grown-ups."_

_"Oh, not ALL adults are stupid. Some are idiotic, brainless, and moronic."_

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful**

_Wally bolted up at the sound of another's voice. Quickly he turned to the speaker, who was a girl, around his age, in a white suit with a white top-hat, sipping a cup of tea, looking out at the city as well, pretty much ignoring the young hero as she sat on a tree branch._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Who are YOU?" she smiled as she set her white china down on its saucer on her lap and bit into a biscuit, "Who am I? Who is he? Who is she? Who is it? What is it? Who are we all? Ah, for one's true identity, that is the world's greatest puzzle. Do you not agree?"_

_"Uh... that didn't make sense."_

_"Shame. Sense is never good at being on time like the White Rabbit." She sighed, looking honestly disappointed with a cute pout, "Though it's a shame for him too, always setting his watch an hour early to make sure he is early, always believing one is late."_

_"Uh, again, who ARE you?"_

_She looked at him with a Cheshire Cat grin, which seemed to match her Alice In Wonderland personality, "The Mad Hattress, and who for art thou?"_

**(No She's Not That Kind)**

_"...I'm Wally." _

_"And?"_

_"And WHAT?"_

_"You are also Kid Flash as well are you not?" she cocked her head, as if confused_

_"What-? You're-You're kidding me right? There-There's no WAY I'm THAT handsome dude!"_

_"Ah, I see, Sir Wally. But, either way, would you care for a tea biscuit?"_

_"..."_

_"Does thou think I poisoned the food?" she laughed quietly, "Unless thou sees a skull and crossbones reading 'Poison' on the bread I can assure you, it is as fine as a mother's sweet touch."_

_"...You're creeping me out." Wally said as he slowly took the biscuit, taking a small bite_

_"Ah, but as long as I am here you are not thinking negative about your master, Flash."_

_"Uh-HUH.. I already told you," Wally said taking another bite, thinking this biscuit tasted WAY too good be to be poison or something now, "I am not a super-hero. I'm just a regular kid."_

"_Are we not all, Sir Wally? Are we not all?"_

"…_We have GOT to work on you vocabulary, it's like you're speaking a different language."_

_The girl cocked her head, in-between confused and looking like a happy little puppy. The expression making Wally burst out laughing._

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful**

_And__… __For __some __reason, __Wally __didn__'__t __really __care __about __being __forced __outside __as __he __continued __his __confusing __conversations __with __"__Mad __Hattress__"__, __nor __did __he __mind __going __outside __the __next __day __when __he __found __her __still __at __the __same __tree, __as __if __she __had __never __moved._

**Though ****Time ****And ****Time ****I've ****Told ****Her ****So**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**There She Goes Just Walking Down The Street**

Kid Flash, now wearing his incognito clothing, with a white towel around his neck, blinked when he realized there was a small plate of Mad Hattress' tea biscuits, still steaming, still fresh.

Without hesitating or even looking for the chef to ask, because he knew she wouldn't mind, he took the plate and began eating as he leaned on the kitchen table.

…

D*mn it, her food always tasted good.

**And Someone Lets A Whistle Out**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_At first, Kid Flash didn't know whether he should have been angry with Hattress, for threatening her safety by coming onto the battle-field, or grateful for her help._

_It had been during their latest mission, with the "Injustice League", and he had been flung into a tree, breaking his arm. By then, he had seen Mad Hattress practically daily, and he had already taught her how to talk more modern then she did before._

"_M-Mad Hattress…! Hattress, run, don't come any closer!" he warned, seeing the girl running towards him from what seemed to be out of nowhere, a worried expression on her face_

"_KF!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed as if she had already know about his wound_

_She skidded to a halt, already on her knees as she quickly made a improvised sling out of Kid Flash's "souvenir"._

_When she was done, she looked at him with big blue eyes, her blonde curls dancing around her face, her eyes in-between about to break into tears and about to blow up, "Wh-Who did this? Wally, wh-who hurt you?"_

**A Girl Like Her She Just Can't See**

_Wally knew what would happen if he told._

_The Injustice League would meet their worst nightmare._

_He also knew what would happen if he didn't._

_HE may very well be forced to meet his worst nightmare._

_And guess what? Wally wasn't about to meet his._

**What The Fuss Is All About**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He took the plate and set it down in front of the TV, where Superboy was staring at static once again. He offered the plate, to be polite, but Superboy didn't acknowledge him, so KF just continued eating the tea biscuits by himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"…Who is this?" Batman grunted_  
><em>"Mad Hattress!" the girl smiled, her arm raised high as if she was still in elementary school, "My name is Mad Hattress! It's very nice to meet you!"<em>

**And She Don't Know She's Beautiful (Never Crossed Her Mind)**

_"Wally! What do you think?" the Mad Hattress smiled as she spun around in her new white sundress Megan had given her to wear for their first day of school (along with Superboy). Kid Flash didn't answer, just turning away, his face bright red._

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful (No She's Not That Kind)**

_Wally continued reading this magazine about race-cars, completely interested in it, when a familiar girl, who now rarely wore her white suit, Megan convincing her to wear more feminine clothing (which Wally was at war with himself about glad –'cause she looked better this way- or upset –because she kept making him blush!) appeared out of nowhere, showing him a cupcake with a lit candle._  
><em>Her face was beaming as she pulled the string of a popper, making a loud SMACK noise along with a new mess of colorful ribbons and confetti, making the speedster jump.<em>  
><em>She smiled even wider when KF looked down at her and the cupcake, making the slightly older teen blush, "Happy birthday Wally!"<em>

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful**

_Wally couldn't help but sigh, after having explained of Archimedes' Principle as simple as he could, a paragraph of the said theory due tomorrow for the girl sitting next to him, her expression smiling, but obviously lost._

**Morning Comes And Her Hair's All A Mess**

_Flash laughed as he and Wally stared at Hattress who was being led away by Megan, the two about to go shopping (Oh the horror)._  
><em>"Aw, KF's got a crush~"<em>  
><em>Kid Flash turned to his mentor, his face red again, "I-I DO NOT!"<em>

**That's When She Thinks She Looks Her Worst**

_Kid Flash smirked at Mad Hattress, determined by his last talk with Flash that he was going to make Hattress be the one blushing for him, one way or another._

**It's Times Like This She Don't Know Why**

And they all supposed that's where this whole confusing complex started.

**I Can't Take My Eyes Off Her**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**'Cause She Don't Know She's Beautiful (Never Crossed Her Mind)**

Mad Hattress sat next to Kid Flash, Superboy –thinking that MH was finally going to nail him- stood up and left the room.

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful (No She's Not That Kind)**

The girl instead smiled widely at the slightly older teen, leaning against his shoulder as she as she broke off half of the last tea biscuit with her teeth—

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful  
>Though Time And Time I've Told Her<strong>

—Despite the fact that the other half had already been in KF's mouth. Making him turn red.

BRIGHT red.

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful (Never Crossed Her Mind)**

The girl walked away from the couch now, skipping as she retrieved her tea and tray, taking it to Megan's and her shared room.

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful (No She's Not That Kind)**

Robin smirked at Artemis, the archer smirking back.

"Oh, Hattress is EVIL~"

"When she wants to be at least." Robin chuckled, "And KF deserves it."

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful  
>Though Time And Time I've Told Her<br>She Don't Know She's Beautiful (Never Crossed Her Mind)  
>She Don't Know She's Beautiful (No She's Not That Kind)<br>She Don't Know She's Beautiful  
>Though Time And Time I've Told Her So<strong>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

XD

I Came Up With MH During The Beginning Of Young Justice, And Had Ignored Her Until Now. I Just Found Her Old Document, Which Parts Of Which Is Featured In Here (Most Of It I Just Wrote XD), And Decided –Sadistic Mind Towards Characters- That Wally "The Ladies Man" Needed To Be Taught A Lesson… ;)

By The Way, Hattress Will Probably Never Have Her Own Series (Tried That In Her Old Document, & Failed Miserably XP), But You Can Still Request Her! :D (Rules Of Requests Are On My Profile)

***R&R Please! Requests Are Accepted!***


End file.
